Elsa Veritas
Elsa Veritas is an English Darkness Human with the capacity to transform into a Hate Demon. She is the daughter of Dr Aloysius Veritas and the elder sister of Wilhemina. Although born an ordinary human being, after the death of her mother, her father began various experiments into the properties of Powered beings and demons, and eventually into creating new kinds of such beings. Some of his experiments involved his own daughters, including Elsa, as their subjects. It is through these that Elsa acquired her Darkness powers, as well as a Hate Demon persona that she attempts, usually, to suppress but which, in times of great stress or danger, has been known to surface, taking control of Elsa's body violently. The entire experience also emotionally damaged Elsa to a great degree. Eventually, while in her Hate Demon form, she was able to break free of her father's clutches and start a life of her own. During this time, the Hate Demon was consistently dominant, and led a violent and instinct-driven existence without regard to restraint or morality. Ultimately, she came across an individual called Salus, who used hypnosis to restrain and imprison her Demon side and recruit Elsa's human persona, by now quite broken and emotionless, to the ranks of his forces as he attempted to take over the Realm of the Love Demons. She was eventually sent, along with a Blood Demon called Chisero, to capture Keera in order for her to be their master's bride. During this time, she encountered Tom Pantech, and ended up reverting to her Hate Demon form after being pressed by him in combat. However, after he defeated her anyway, she escaped and decided to instead take her revenge upon Salus for imprisoning her, bringing about his death in short order. She was later restored to her human form by Chuck Pantech. She interacted with the World Savers on several other occasions, particularly when the Chaos Humans, a race of her father's creation, became involved. At one point, she was brainwashed by Aldaras, but was ultimately rescued by Chuck. It was at around this time that he began romantically pursuing her; his advances continue to confused Elsa, but she is showing signs of beginning to reciprocate, as he helps to heal her traumatised emotional state. Elsa's Darkness powers are middling. She is not paticularly practised with them, and while she can usually defend herself adequately using tendrils and some basic mind attacks, she is not on a level with the World Savers or the threats that they currently face. Her Hate Demon side seems to be more powerful, but is still not exceptional. In terms of personality, Elsa is highly withdrawn and cynical about relationships as a result of her highly damaging past. She mistrusts anyone who attempts to show her kindness, and in the past has had no qualms about deceiving, betraying and hurting others to satisfy her own whims. However, this darkness is showing signs of receding thanks to Chuck's continued efforts to rehabilitate her and also demonstrate the sincerity of his affections. She is also highly logical, and intensely dislikes anything she can't make sense of; unfortunately, this currently includes most compassionate feelings, though this again is showing signs of improving. Even at her nicest, Elsa tends to be deadpan and dismissive, and thus hardly ever endears herself to anyone.